<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born A Soul by DaddysGracelessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131621">Born A Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel'>DaddysGracelessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU though, Castiel Saves Dean, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Righteous Man, angels give birth to souls, kind of, pb100, pre-destiel, prompt, psuedo angel lore, throne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God makes plans, and Dean is saved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born A Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB100 Prompt: Throne<br/>Also for pb birthday bash :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God commands the creature, what Humans would later name 'Fish', to sprout legs and crawl upon the land. He has big plans for that Fish, he tells His first children, the Angels. </p><p>One rebels. </p><p>Below His Throne, his loyal servant, the Ophanim, spins on its axis, its many eyes seeing all that approach God.</p><p>He speaks to his loyal servant, bestowing a most precious task. </p><p>"You will bear a soul for me within your center. And it will be Righteous.'</p><p>In the blink of God's eye, milleniums for Humans, Castiel is gripping the soul tight and raising it from Perdition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>